Knowledge of the traffic conditions being experienced by a vehicle is generally helpful in understanding the traffic conditions of a road segment being traveled by the vehicle, in making route decisions for vehicle, and for making decisions dealing generally with traffic management. While many vehicles are now equipped with global navigation satellite system (GNSS) sensors (e.g., global positioning system (GPS) sensors in the United States), that may be used to determine a location of the vehicle and/or speed of the vehicle, the traffic state of a vehicle is difficult to determine based solely on location and/or speed data for a vehicle. For example, if the vehicle has a speed of zero miles per hour, the vehicle may be parked, at a temporary stop (e.g., at a traffic light), or in heavy congestion. As a result, determining when a vehicle is experiencing heavy congestion traffic conditions is difficult.